


The Red Wolf

by ManOfMedan15



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Original Character(s), Pirates, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfMedan15/pseuds/ManOfMedan15
Summary: After Charlie and her friends decide to take a break from the hotel on a Yacht, an unexpected visitor arrives... in the form of a ghostly Galleon on the seas
Kudos: 1





	The Red Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Wolfheart is HEAVILY based off of davy jones.

The captain was steering the ship, scouting for ships to loot and sink.

"Captain!" his first mate shouted.

He handed the spy glass to the captain. And in the distance he could see a yacht.

The captain walked over to the wheel and shouted, "THE WOLF HAS FOUND HER PREY!"

The rest of the crew cheered in celebration.

(15 minutes earlier)

Angel dust and Charlie were talking on the deck

"And I lost another pair o' shoes, I had no idea were they where going until I looked under my bed I found them in a pile with fat nuggets underneath it sleepin'" Angel said

Angel picked up fat nuggets, "Yeah your such a twubble maker." Angel teased

Vaggie came out to the deck, "Ya' know? I'm glad we came out here, when I little my brother used to take me on boat trips in the nearby lake... well I'm going to bed, you comin' Charlie?"

"Yeah." Charlie replied

"I'm gonna hit the hay too." Angel said

Angel looked at the ships captain. "Hey Fred were goin' ta bed!"

"Ight, g'night." The irish imp said

(Later)

Charlie woke up to footsteps and soft shouting, she went to wake up Vaggie but she wasn't there, she went out into the hall to investigate.

*WHAM* Charlie was knocked out, she went in and out of consciousness. When she woke up her hands were tied along with everyone else.

A figure was standing over everyone, a skeleton wearing the appropriate attire for a pirate captain and a tri-cornered hat and a skeletal parrot on his shoulder, in one of his hands there seemed to be a lantern.

The captain looked to Charlie and was almost shocked, "Well Blackbeard be damned, the princess of hell herself." The captain mocked

"What do you want with us?" Vaggie demanded

"The king of hell owes me greatly, he broke a promise he made long ago. And I intend to be payed... but first which one of you is the captain?!" The skeleton demanded

"I-I am, captain wolfheart." Fred said

Two crew members dragged him over to a different part of the deck, Wolfheart heled his lantern in front of him which began to glow green. *Zwoosh* The only thing that was left of Fred was the ropes he was tied with.

Wolfheart walked back over

"Take the princess to my quarters!" Wolfheart shouted

The crew took Charlie on too the galleon, Vaggie tried to save her but another crewmember had her at musket point, all the others could do was watch.

"Now as for the rest a' you, you will sail back to the mainland and tell the king I have his daughter and he is to meet me at these coordinates!" Wolfheart yelled as he shoved a parchment into Vaggie's hands

Wolfheart walked back onto the galleon

"Set sail." He said to his parrot, the parrot started flying around the ship repeating "Set sail." The crew raised the anchor and lowered the sail. And soon enough they were back at sea.

With them sailing off, Vaggie was able to untie everyone but she started to panic, "what do we do? what do we do?"

Husk slaps her in the face, "Well ya' can start by calming down, and since I'm the only one who knows how to steer a boat I'll get us the fuck outta here!"

And they sailed towards the mainland.

Wolfheart got to the helm of the galleon, heading to the meeting spot where he was to meet the king of hell

(Hours later) 

Charlie was trapped in the quarters for what felt like days, outside the crew was singing "Haul away joe".

Wolfheart entered the quarters and sat at the desk

Charlie looked to the captain, "Why are you doing this?" She asked

"Life is cruel, Why wouldn't the afterlife be any different. You have to show your power if ye' are ta' survive."

Wolfheart poured a glass from a bottle that looked really old, "Rum?" He offered

Charlie didn't respond

"Fine, more for me."

One of the crewmembers came in.

"Sir, there's another ship approaching." The crewmate said

Wolfheart stood up, "Perfect."


End file.
